


Taste of Heaven

by QueenoftheProcrastination



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Altar Sex, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Chantry Sex, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, F/M, Multi, OT3, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 14:29:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6708448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheProcrastination/pseuds/QueenoftheProcrastination
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Commander Cullen and Prince Sebastian worship Lady Trevelyan in the privacy of Skyhold's chantry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taste of Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> After writing We’ve Met Before: Chapter 16, I had the urge to write more about my OT3, so here are Cullen, Elena, and Sebastian back in the original game universe. Those Chantry boys know how to do body worship! And yes, I was totally listening to Hozier’s “Take Me To Church” while I wrote this. Hope you like it!

The note was short, delivered by one of Commander Cullen’s runners to the Herald of Andraste and the visiting Prince of Starkhaven.

_The garden chantry. Midnight._

~*~

She could feel both of them watching her, their eyes roaming over her flushed, aching body. The feeling of their gazes on her was a soft caress in and of itself. The cool marble of the altar beneath her felt delicious against her heated skin, though it could do nothing to curb the ripe, full feeling in her breasts. She was no doubt burning not from the wash of glittering candles placed about the floor of the private chapel, but rather in anticipation of what was to come. Elena moved slightly, the delicate white shift she wore spilling down her shoulder, nearly revealing a taut, pink nipple to the night air.

To the world she was Inquisitor Elena Trevelyan, Herald of Andraste. A forbidding figure to be held at arm’s length and addressed as “Your Worship.” But here, here was their own private world. Here her lovers worshiped her body–yes, still worshiped, always, it seemed, she would be worshiped–but there was nothing impersonal about they way they touched her, kissed her, _fucked_ her. Here she was their personal Andraste, and they her earthly and spiritual lovers.

A sharp intake of breath, though from which of the men before her, she couldn’t say. They appeared from the shadowed recesses of the room, where the candles’ golden light did not quite reach, appearing before her, melting into the golden glow surrounding the altar. Tall men, with broad, muscular shoulders and lean, tapered waists. They wore naught but supple leather trousers encasing their muscular thighs, sweat glinting off of their bare chests, one smattered with golden hair, the other, rich dark hair.

“Is our goddess not beautiful, my lord?”

“Aye, Commander, more bonny than the setting sun.”

Their praise whispered around her, sending a thrill of anticipation shivering down her spine. She would be ravished tonight, completely and utterly–the image of their bodies entwined around each other flicked through her mind, making her body ache. With that wicked thought in her mind, she raised her eyes to their faces, her heart shuddering in her chest. Both so handsome, yet different. Dark and light. Cullen with his glorious blond curls and rough, stubbled jaw; Sebastian with his dark, thick hair and refined features. She loved them both, craved their touch in equal measure.

They advanced towards her, until they stood before her, their chests rising and falling with their heavy breaths. No other sound could be heard in the room, save the gentle flickering of candle flame. The air was heavy with longing, with the scent of masculine power and heady femininity, all tinged with the incense of prayer.

Even sitting atop the altar, they towered over her; her powerful lovers who crushed enemies on the battlefield, and crawled back to her bed drenched in blood. Sebastian reached forward, his fingers skimming down the column of her throat to the valley between her breasts. Gooseflesh prickled across her heated skin at his touch, the rough pads of his fingers circling the swell of her breast, up, closer and closer to her pert nipple. Flame spread across her skin, lapping where he touched her, licking down between her thighs.

“Marvel at perfection,” Sebastian intoned, his eyes raking over her body. “For our time is fleeting.”

“And we have brought our sins to this Heaven,” came Cullen’s solemn reply.

Elena sighed, cheeks flushed at the thought of their shared, gentle sin, past and future. At the sound, Cullen buried his fingers in her hair, turning her face towards him for a heated kiss. She went willingly, her body molding to his, her aching breasts pressed against his chest. His mouth was demanding, insistent that she respond in kind; with a growl his tongue pressed passed her lips, stroking and tasting her mouth with such fervor, each stroke of his tongue another flame of pleasure arcing over her skin. A whimper escaped her into Cullen as Sebastian’s fingers found her nipple, tweaking the needful bud as his lips descended to her bare shoulder. Teeth pressed against her lips, against her collarbone, as the hard planes for their bodies pressed against her from all sides. 

Suddenly Cullen broke their kiss, and, fingers still buried in her hair, turned her head towards Sebastian, offering her up to his partner. With a snarl, the prince captured her lips, his mouth hard and unyielding, demanding her body press against his own. With a sigh, she surrendered to his demands while Cullen trailed a blaze of kisses over the shell of her ear, along her jaw and down her throat. Sebastian’s tongue plundered her mouth, his hands cradling her waist.

Pleasure assaulted her senses as they stroked and kissed her body. Then suddenly, as if they had designed it, both men stepped away at once. Elena cried out, confused and bereft.

“Easy goddess,” Sebastian rumbled.

“We’re here,” Cullen finished.

A breeze blew in from the stone arched windows, causing the candles to flicker and the darkness to envelope the room momentarily. In the shadows, Cullen moved, easing behind her, his strong, rough hands grasping her shoulders. Sebastian stepped forward, a glimmering silver ewer in his hands.

“Tis time for our sacrament,” he murmured, raising the pitcher to his lips.

Elena watched in fascination as his throat worked down the liquid, her blood quickening at the sight. When finished, he held it forward for Cullen, who took a deep drink, his stubble roughened cheek brushing against her own soft skin as he leaned over her. When he was done, Sebastian offered the pitcher to her.

Elena took a sip, the cool, heady liquid flooding her mouth. Intoxicating as it was, it was nowhere near as sweet as their kisses. A little wine spilled down the corner of her mouth, and Cullen learned forward to lap it up with his tongue, pressing a sweet kiss to her lips afterward. She sighed after the cool metal left her lips, only for it to be pressed against her throat. Sweet wine splashed down her body, between her breasts, over her stomach, soaking her linen shift until red pooled between her legs, washing her thighs. The pitcher clattered to the ground as Sebastian stepped forward, wedging his powerful body between her legs.

“Let us worship you,” Cullen whispered, his breath hot against her ear, sending a ripple of pleasure through her body. “Like Maferath and the Maker exalted Andraste of old.”

Reaching down, he cupped her heavy breasts in his palms, lifting and squeezing them gently, his touch only serving to bring a deep ache to her breasts that resonated deep in her slick center.

“Feast on our goddess, my lord. Worship her with your mouth and I shall do the same,” he rasped, thumbs brushing against her throbbing pebbled peaks.

“Gladly.”

With a devilish grin, Sebastian sank to his knees before her. Grasping her legs he pulled them over his shoulders, causing her shift to ruck up around her thighs and spreading her body wide. The candle light revealed the red stain of wine upon her pale skin. She gasped at the sight, gasped at the feeling of Sebastian’s tongue lapping and licking the sweet liquid from her body. Trills of pleasure lace through her skin, dancing up her legs to her warm, aching center.

She felt utterly limp, languid, as his tongue explored every inch of creamy skin between her legs, never quite reaching the apex of her thighs, where she needed him most. Elena leaned back, her body relaxing against Cullen’s solid, strong chest. He looped her arm around his shoulders, bending his head down. Just when Elena though she couldn’t handle more pleasure, more sensual touches, Cullen’s mouth closed around her pert nipple, still encased in the wine soaked fabric of her shift. His mouth was hot, his teeth teasing as he suckled, drawing the liquid and her plump flesh past his lips.

Elena’s eyes fluttered closed, “Oh, Maker!”

Sebastian chuckled at her need, his breath hot against her center. “Yes, my Andraste?” From beneath her own pleasure heavy lids she saw him give a sly wink.

“Please…” she didn’t know for what she was asking, she only knew it was in his power to grant it.

Sebastian spread her legs wider, his hands gripping her hips to hold her down against the cold marble of the altar. Cullen’s arm closed around her shoulders, cradling her to his chest. Two mouths work against her aching, hypersensitive body. A broad tongue lapped at the juncture of her thighs, moving ever closer to her desire slicked entrance, while firm, full lips suckled her aching breast, teeth scraping against gossamer linen and tender skin. A free hand slipped inside her chemise to cup her unattended breast just as liquid heat lapped deep and wet against her slit. Elena moaned, a high pitched, needful noise that turned to a whimper as teeth nipped at her taut peak and throbbing bud.

She could feel her desire climbing higher, ever higher, with each hungry questing pass of Sebastian’s tongue against her plump lips, with every playful bite and deep suck Cullen gave to her breast. Her body was aflame, burning, writhing with exquisite pleasure, just as Andraste had burned for her Maker and Maferath.

Just as she thought she could take no more, Sebastian lifted his head ever so slightly, allowing for himself and Cullen to slide a thick digit each into her warm, wet sheath, stretching her, making her read to take their cocks. Light exploded behind her eyes as pleasure so profound every nerve in her body set ablaze.

“Ooh! Maker! Sebastian! Cullen! Oh! Yes!! Oh!!” Her voice echoed in the stone chamber, her last scream of pleasure drawn out as she trembled in their embrace.

Her body went lax, and she was only vaguely aware of strong arms holding her, mouths kissing all over her body, hands stroking her sensitive skin. Tongues and teeth and fingers–delightful fire all.

They laid her with her back stretched across the stone altar, her head pillowed under Cullen’s lap as he leaned against the fine carved statue of Andraste. Sebastian stood at her feet, his head bowed in reverence. Gentle fingers stroked tresses of fire from her face while a soft touch eased the wine stained shift from her body.

“Look at the way her skin glows, Commander.” A callous roughened palm smoothed up her calf, stroking and tickling the skin behind her knee.

“Like the heavens are writ across her body.” Came the reverent reply.

From opposite ends of her body, both men leaned forward, noses grazing the sensitive flesh of her breasts, breath shuddering her skin to gooseflesh before warm, soft lips wrapped around her plump nipples, sucking them into the hot caverns of their mouths. She cried out, still near painfully sensitive from her orgasm, as her lover feasted on her body, on her breasts. The tantalizing weight of their bodies _not quite_ pressing against her, pressing her into cold marble, was an ache all its own. Cullen’s stubble abrading her skin, Sebastian’s teeth just a tad too sharp–everything was an exquisite kind of pain,a painful kind of pleasure.

“Please,” she begged again, the ache between her thighs growing with each moment that they lavished attention to her breasts. “Please…I need–.”

“What do you need, goddess?” Sebastian demanded, his warm breath caressing her damp skin.

“Tell us, and it’s yours.” The encouragement came from Cullen.

“I need you. Both of you. Inside of me. Please,” she panted. “ _Fill me_.”

She cried out as the moved away from her body, as their warmth left her. Struggling to sit up, she had to see that her lovers were still here with her. As she did so, her heart sped up, thundering against her chest. They had divested themselves of their trousers, so they stood completely nude before her. Tall, muscular males ready to see to her every desire–just the thought of it made her center squeeze tight, all but begging to be filled.

Elena bit her lip, studying them as they stood side by side before her. Sebastian’s shaft was long, and thicker at the base than the tip, giving it a slender, pretty look, the fat crown near purple with need. Cullen’s cock was thick all the way up, and marbled with veins, his bollocks hanging heavy below.

Her mouth watered and she rubbed her thighs together in anticipation.

They knelt before her, each cradling a foot in their hands. She watched in rapture as they kissed their way up her legs, using tongue and teeth and lips to paint a trail of fire and sweet, burning need across her skin. They wretched her legs apart, until her flushed, pink cunt was open before them.

Sebastian groaned while Cullen gave her a heady stare.

“Such a pretty pussy.”

“Aye, ‘tis bonny indeed.”

Their admiring gaze feel heavy on her, a physical thing all its own. She squirmed, desperate for more than just their admiration. She needed them to touch her.

“Please–Cullen, Sebastian!”

“Shhh, goddess, all in good time,” Sebastian cooed.

As he spoke, Cullen bent his head down, pressing his face between Elena’s wide spread legs. A mischievous glint in his warm amber eyes, he licked her from slit to clit, doubling back down to lap at her entrance before pulling back.

“You taste of heaven,” he panted, her slick desire glinting on his lips.

Her reply died in her throat as Sebastian leaned forward, his tongue pressing deep into her channel, before gliding up to suck at her pearl. They alternated, back and forth, back and forth, lapping and licking and kissing her secret flesh, caressing her until she was plump and aching. Blond to mahogany to blond again and again and again, pressing between her legs until she wasn’t sure where one mouth left off and the other began. He legs were spread so wide, split open against their shoulders. Now both heads pressed between her legs, both mouths working at her center. They feasted upon her as a starving man would feast on a ripe, ruby pomegranate. Their lips and tongues touching each other as much as they touched her, the sweet taste of her desire coating their mouths and chins  as it washed her thighs and the cold marble beneath her. Simmering desire burned in the pit of her stomach, each of their caresses stoking the flames higher until–

“Fuck, fuck, FUCK!!” She scrambled for purchase, clutching their hair in each fist and pressing her needy cunt against their faces as pleasure sizzled through her veins.

The moment her grip eased, both men stood, towering over her. Cullen before her, Sebastian standing behind, they lifted her, supporting her with their arms around her back, pulling her arms around their shoulders. Cullen reached down, stroking her wetness against her entrance, up to her pearl and down, back against her tighter entrance, until she was slick and dripping. He pulled one of her legs up, resting it against the altar behind them so she could curve it around his waist, spreading her open for them.

Cullen grasped his cock, stroking himself with one, two, three slow, sensual pumps of his fist. Elena bit her lip, anticipation coiling in her stomach at the sight of his thick erection, and at the feeling of Sebastian’s cock nestled against her arse. Her blond lover pressed the broad tip against her entrance, withdrawing and pressing back again in a maddening dance designed to heighten her arousal.

“Cullen, _please_!” She couldn’t take the teasing, she just needed to be filled.

As if he understood the wild desperation in her voice, he thrust forward, filling her tight, wet sheath in one smooth stroke. Elena cried out, her head tipping backwards onto Sebastian’s shoulder as ecstasy over took her. He stroked the hair out of her face, his mouth working at her ear as Cullen thrust inside of her, filling her again and again in languid rhythm.

Sebastian’s hand disappeared from where he clutched her waist, until she felt him press up against her other entrance. Slowly, he rubbed the head of his cock against her, brushing against the base of her cunt, gathering her own slickness.

“Are you ready to be filled here?” He rasped in her ear. “Are you ready for the both of us to take you?”

“Maker! Sebastian! _Yes_!”

At her cries, Cullen stilled his hips, and she felt Sebastian press against her tight arse. Slowly he entered her, and just as slowly, Cullen filled her. The ache was acute, building sweet and deep in the very core of her being, until both men were seated up to the hilt inside of her.

“Oh…oh _Maker_!” She’d never felt so full and aching in her entire life.

They began a slow, tortuously sweet rhythm; when Cullen would thrust in, Sebastian would withdraw, and when he would sink himself deep inside of her, Cullen would retreat. They filled her slowly, getting her accustomed to taking both their cocks, until she was mewling and writhing in their embrace. Far away, she could hear someone chanting a litany–a prayer, a plea–and it took her a moment to realize the sound was coming from her own lips.

She begged her lovers to stuff her full, split open her between them. Soon they were sinking into her sweet flesh at the same moment, withdrawing and leaving her empty and aching at the same time, only to fill her to the brim.

Elena had never felt so _full_ , so _complete_. Her body stretched and plundered as her lovers fucked her under the cool, watchful gaze of Andraste.

With his free hand, Cullen buried his fingers in her hair, tugging her forward for a deep, searing kiss. Elena whimpered into his mouth, returning his embrace. Behind her, Sebastian nipped and kissed her throat, branding her with his mouth. It was all so much, almost too much, but she needed them, needed their touch. The pleasure was exquisite, warm and building with each stroke of their cocks deep inside of her.

“Tomorrow everyone will see the lovely marks on your neck, lass. But no one will know who gave them to you. Och, they’ll speculate to be sure, but no one will guess that their sweet Herald is a wanton minx, who spends her nights bein’ worshiped by her lovers,” Sebastian cooed, his voice reverent and brogue thick, before sinking his teeth into the juncture of her shoulder and neck.

Elena moaned as they both thrust inside of her again. Their pounding rhythm was building her up, and she was so near her peak. Cullen tore his mouth away from hers, breaking their kiss, only to bury his face against her shoulder, kissing and licking at her heated skin.

“I’m so close, sweetheart,” he panted, his hips pistoning into her with wild need.

Sebastian groaned in agreement, and she could feel their legs shaking in strain to hold her up when they were so close to their climaxes.

Heat snaked through her at the thought of both of her lovers coming inside of her at once, of their hot seed filling her, coating her thighs for hours after. She could feel them swelling, feel them pulsing hot and hard and insistent inside of her. Elena tensed, and Cullen let out a strangled groan, as he found his release deep in her womb. She clenched around him, around both of them, her body throbbing as the most amazing pleasure tore through her. Her eyes closed, her head fell back and as a scream pierced the air. Behind her Sebastian gasped, and she could feel hot jets of his seed filling her from behind.

They cried out, all their of their voices mixing in the heavy air, a plea to the heavens that their worship would be accepted.

As they came down from their shared release, they collapsed onto the floor in a tangle of limbs. The cold stone beneath them cooling their too hot skin. Elena lay wrapped in Cullen and Sebastian’s joined embrace for a long, lingering moment, hands caressing and mouths pressing gentle kisses, until her lovers managed to find the strength sit.

Elena was half asleep, replete and sated as she was wrapped in a warm blanket. Strong arms lifted her, and she experience the gentle rocking of being carried in Sebastian’s arms as Cullen led them through the silent castle. When they finally reached her quarters, her lovers laid her down  on her soft, plush bed before climbing in on either side of her. She drifted off to sleep feeling safe and content, wrapped in their arms.


End file.
